The Lives Of Many
by kinneas
Summary: LMAO I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS 13 DON'T READ THIS SCHLOCK.


The Lives of Many  
  
  
Need I explain that I do NOT, though it may come as a surprise *cough cough*, own any of the Zelda and Nintendo characters. However, Akima, Elatane, Nakeesha, etc are my creations (DUH)...  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a beautiful afternoon in the small village of Kakariko. All was peaceful. The sun shone brightly on to the wooden rooftops, shimmering as though the whole town were made of a crystalline glass. But suddenly a shrill voice rattled through the silence, causing the nested birds to fly away quite rapidly.  
"Why won't you ever listen? I work my skin off so you can tear around the village all day! Is that it?" a rather large woman screamed to her son.   
"But-" Aduitor stuttered to his enraged mother, Dowshaa.   
"Aduitor, now you've fallen into the well, and I'll have clean your clothes again!" Dowshaa cut him off and continued. "It's bad enough you dig in the graveyard all day! Must you imitate that poor old grave-keeper all day long? And Nakeesha, you silly girl, you should know better! I thought you had more sense than Aduitor. You should be ashamed of yourself."   
Nakeesha had deep yellow eyes and dark, tanned skin, and red hair that was so bright it looked as if it were aflame. Her thin, small figure was easily overshadowed by Dowshaa's tall, plump frame. Nakeesha wore a simple dress colored white, with a lavender pattern at the bottom hem.  
She looked down, making droplets of the well water from her hair drip onto the hardwood floor. They were standing in her friend Aduitor's house, facing the wrath of his mother, who was so enveloped in her screaming and ranting that she didn't notice Nakeesha rolling her eyes every time Dowshaa cut someone off from speaking.  
Aduitor and Nakeesha were best friends, and the only children in Kakariko Village. Aduitor was a VERY energetic child. He was already eight-and-a-half, and had only a ring of crimson bristles for hair. Nakeesha sometimes called his hair a brush. Aduitor mostly hung out in the graveyard, digging between the gray cobblestones like his role model, Dampe the grave-keeper. His mother was so strict that his curfew was always sunset. He wasn't allowed out of his house until daybreak, so winter in Kakariko was mostly spent in his house, yet during the summer he had a tad more freedom.   
Nakeesha on the other hand, was allowed out until the last adult in Kakariko went to bed. She was a healer. She knew a little about magic, and had a wooden ocarina, which she played to soothe her patients' troubled minds. She even had powders to help certain external injuries and wounds. The ocarina music also helped to calm her own individual nerves. She would have a lot of ocarina playing to do tonight. Sometimes the exceptionally bright nine-year old would make up her own tunes. Throughout her life, she had learned a few songs as well. Each had a special story behind it, but the most intriguing story had taken place four years ago, when she was but a small child of five.   
Two men had run through Kakariko on a stormy night. They had come from Death Mountain. Nakeesha was out by the windmill, playing a tune on her ocarina. Aduitor was already in bed. When she saw the men dashing down the stairs to the Kakariko Tree, she had decided to talk to them. She hopped off the fence, ran down the stairs of the windmill, and dashed over to them. One the men turned his head to look behind, and saw Nakeesha.   
"Get out of here, little girl! Get inside and stay there! Danger! Run!" screamed the shorter man. Nakeesha didn't know what to think. So she stood there in shock. When the man saw that she was not moving, he screamed, "You must leave! They're not far behind! Get inside before they tear you to shreds!"  
"Flat!" shouted the elder brother in an urgent voice, "Flat, my dear brother, she doesn't understand! We have to go! Ganondorf's monsters will kill us! We have to warn the King! We have to LIVE! LET'S GO!... WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" The younger brother, Flat, was writing on a scrap of paper.   
"Sharp, she must know! Somebody must warn the King if we don't survive!" With that, Flat threw a crumpled piece of paper at the confused, shocked little girl.   
As if on cue, a shrill, ear splitting buzzing sound was heard from the north side of town. It grew louder, and louder until Nakeesha thought her ears would burst from the unearthly racket. Suddenly a swarm of red circular bugs with golden legs and sharp teeth hopped over the gate that divided Kakariko from Death Mountain. "They're here! The tektites" screamed Sharp. "Let's get to the field! The oxygen increase might slow them down!" Nakeesha saw the tektites, and suddenly realized the danger. She grabbed the piece of paper and ran for Impa's house, where plenty of adults should be at this hour.   
Nakeesha saw that the tektite was hungry, and scampered up a flight of stairs on the eastern side of the village, gasping for breath. Nakeesha approached the rotting, wooden door, and ran inside. It was a two-room house laden with various ornaments and candles, with a flight of stairs that led up to a table for two and a bed. She placed her hands on her knees for support, and gasped, "Tektites... outside... Mother... Mother?" she looked up to see that the house was empty, "I guess I'll see what the paper says," she muttered to no one in particular.   
Even though she was only five at the time, she could read quite well. Her parents had given her the required education to pass the healing test that she would take when she was nine.  
She quietly unfolded the shred of stationery. At the top of the letter, there was an unfamiliar insignia. The crest consisted of three golden triangles, vines, and a sword with a purple hilt stuck through the center of the triangles. Even more fascinating, was the letter itself.   
  
Lullaby at graveyard. Find our graves.  
  
  
Though she didn't know what it meant, she would try to find out what it was about.   
  
  
Kakariko was a village that, from above, looked like a patchwork quilt of trees, grass, and houses. A windmill connected to a well blew on the east side of town, beside the graveyard. Chickens and construction workers roamed the grass by day, while ocarina music haunted the prairie by night. There was little hustle and bustle, and everyone got along well in their happy town.  
She walked out of Aduitor's house and Dowshaa's wrath, and thought about the rest of Hyrule. Was she doomed to live the rest of her life in a simple town? She knew magic, was a great healer, and even had musical talents. Why did she have to stay here! The only things she knew about rest of Hyrule were stalchildren, legends, myths, and the cause for the ring of smoke around Death Mountain. She wanted to be free! She wanted to live a life where she was free to do whatever she wished! She was so restricted that she was going out of her mind!   
Aduitor was blinder than Nakeesha, but he had no desire to see the world, let alone leave Kakariko. What Aduitor really wanted to do was see Dampe the Grave-keeper. That was his true passion. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
*********  
  
A Gerudo guard stood firmly at her position in the fortress. She did not flinch when a bug flew past her ear, nor did she grimace when the wind would blow dirt into her cold, sandy eyes. Akima was a Gerudo, and nothing could disturb her. Nothing... except music. She was prone to music. When the lords from other nations would play music at the feasts inside the fortress, she would always end up bobbing her head to the beat of the melody, or humming the tune if it was familiar. Fortunately, Ganondorf had never noticed this about her. He had chosen Akima and three others to guard any prisoners once his rebellion against the King had taken place. Akima was a high-ranking guard, and was respected by many. She looked up only to Nabooru, who was in charge of the whole army; and of course the current King of the Gerudo race, Ganondorf Dragmire.  
Akima was a slender Gerudo with deep, yellow eyes, tanned silky skin and flaming crimson hair in a plait down to her knees. Her ruby red lips seemed to amplify her beauty to its full extent She wore amethyst colored harem pants and a matching long-sleeve halter, both encrusted with rubies on the seams. On her forehead was a blue diamond brooch lined with gold half the size of her palm, and she walked barefoot on the smooth sand. She had every appearance of a beautiful princess, except for the two deadly scythes crossed in scabbards on her back, and the razor concealed in a tiny sheath in her knapsack around her shoulder.   
The tawny brown, adobe fortress was an endless stretch of rooms built upon rooms, and was erected at the base of an escarpment of a plateau of sand. A small hill of rock with a flagpole placed upon it stood isolated in front of the fort; Akima's sentry position. Farther east was a gate the led to the wasteland and the Desert Colossus.   
Suddenly Elatane, a lowly Gerudo *greeter*, walked up to her and stated, "Akima, the exalted Nabooru wishes to see you. She says it is of great importance."   
"Where is the exalted one?"  
"She is in the Spirit Temple, as usual. She awaits your arrival soon."  
"Thank you Elatane. You are dismissed." Elatane walked off to her post in front of the Gerudo Training Grounds.   
Akima was slightly worried. It was an honor to be called upon by Nabooru or Ganondorf, but she would have to go to the Desert Colossus. She didn't mind the desert, but she hated the Haunted Wasteland. She had almost sunk completely into the wasteland when she was a small child. She was trying to cross the river of sand, when the thought of sinking scared her so much that she tumbled into the river accidentally. She screamed, and the guard by the gate had saved her. She was up to her neck in quicksand when the guard got to her. It still haunted her in her dreams. The quicksand swallowing her up bit by bit was a disturbing memory indeed. She shuddered at the thought.  
She jumped off the rock with the red flag on it. The boulder was known as Lookout Point. It was named that as a simple gag, because you couldn't see a thing from it unless you climbed to the top of the flagpole planted in the center. She made her way to the steep stairs that lead to the gate. She approached the entrance to the Haunted Wasteland and yelled to the nearest guard, "Raise the gate!"  
"What is you business in the Desert Colossus, Akima?" the guard called back.  
"I have been called upon by the exalted Nabooru. Your commander-and-chief orders you to let me pass!"  
"Aye-aye Farore!" the guard named Serana, who was currently climbing a ladder, said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Raise the gates so the Goddess can pass. Hurry, so she doesn't have to wait! Who knows what will happen to us if we don't do exactly as she says! I shudder at the mere thought" The she a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and, to Akima's amusement, accidentally toppled off of the ladder she was climbing on, landing face down in the sand. Akima had to try hard to stifle a laugh.  
The gates went up slowly. As they did, Akima thought to herself, "Maybe I don't have EVERYONE'S respect. After all, Serana is just a trainee; she doesn't know true discipline yet. I will show her discipline when the time comes. Karma will once again take its toll. She'll get what she deserves. Eventually."  
Akima walked past the gate and towards the vast desert. She pulled out several crimson hairs from her scalp, and let them blow in the direction of the wind. "East," she said, "The perfect wind." She saw the layer of sand and wind, closed her eyes, and jumped across so the wind could carry her to her destination. When she opened her eyes, she was there. Akima was now back in her hellish nightmare. The Haunted Wasteland.  
  
*********  
  
Elatane was standing at her post by the Gerudo Training Grounds entrance. Akima had just entered the Haunted Wasteland. Now Elatane was bored. The only thing she did all day was stand at the entrance to the training grounds and wait for someone to stop by. She was burning hot, and needed a drink of water badly. Maybe she could sneak into the training grounds and get some of the water from in there. Shake that thought off! The heat was getting to her. It was making her delusional.  
Elatane's knee-length hair was tied into a tight bun that hid its length well. Gerudo of non-royal standards, especially one as low as her, were not usually permitted to wear their hair that long. As much strength and skill as a warrior that she had, she had never been promoted at all. She had been held back because of a disease in her eyesight. Wounded in the eye by a Sheikah when she was a child, she could no longer see anyone of that race without the help from the Lens of Truth. Unfortunately, it had been buried under a well in a far off village when she was no more than three summers.  
Elatane decided to take a try at the training grounds. There was no reason not to, for she was just a greeter. A greeter's job was to basically stand around and watch for travelers to take prisoner. There was no one around to talk to and no one to tell her to stop since Akima had left the fortress, so she entered the Gerudo Training Grounds. She walked in, and entered the room on the left, and scanned the room with her yellow, cat-like eyes. Nothing was there. Apparently someone had cleaned out the monsters in the training ground. Great. She was still jaded. There was nothing left to do but wait until the midday meal.  
Sometimes Elatane wished she could be a messenger or guard. She had only delivered Nabooru's message to Akima because she had been taking her break in the Spirit Temple when Nabooru had called. Elatane thought that delivering messages was more fun than standing around all day doing nothing. Maybe she would ask Nabooru if she could become a messenger. As a messenger, she at least did something to help the economy. They had so few visitors that didn't get thrown into the cells upon sight, that she did virtually nothing to help the Gerudos. Oh well. There would be plenty of things to do once Ganondorf had taken over...  
  
*********  
  
Ganondorf Dragmire paced back and forth in his chambers. Two of his many rooms were on the top balcony to the west of the Gerudo Fortress, and the room below. He ate alone in the kitchen that the hall to the balcony leads to. After all, he was the King of the Gerudos. He needed his space.  
At the time there was a ladder that went from the balcony to his room. He would normally be eating right now, but he was mad, and had told the guard in front of his quarters to keep everyone out. Unless it was an emergency, he did not want to be disturbed. If he was bothered and someone had disturbed his thoughts, heads would roll. Literally.   
So far, every little detail in his plans to overtake Hyrule had been carefully examined and made foolproof. Every detail, but not the one main point that made all of it either possible or impossible to take over. The fool who had overlooked this point would soon join Ganondorf in a meal in his own personal dining hall. They wouldn't come out of it. Just the thought of some one messing up his plans made his blood boil.  
The King of Thieves would enter the castle in a little under one year with two ambassador Gerudo women (of whom were not yet selected) to form a treaty wit the King. As soon as it was signed, an army of Gerudo would attack, seize the ocarina, and overthrow the castle. But there were still the ambassadors to choose. Who would he pick?   
Ganondorf had been studying his Triforce scrolls lately, and had discovered that he not only had to have the Ocarina of Time and the Spiritual Stones to open the seal to the Sacred Realm, but he had to know the Song of Time. If he asked the King of Hyrule what the notes were, the King would become suspicious of his loyalty. He might suspect that the deaths of the Sheikah and Composer Brothers were caused by his own loyal, trusted servant, Ganondorf. He could not allow the King to find that out.   
Ganondorf was smart enough to know that if you were hunting with one arrow, you wait for a clean shot. His arrow was that of trust. If he missed, all of his plans would be ruined. Many years of hard work and careful strategizing would be long gone. All of his efforts would be in vain.  
There had to be someone in Hyrule who knew the Song of Time that was not royalty! Actually, now that he thought about it, the question was not "if". It was more of a "who". He had a pretty good idea of who that "who" was. Well, the unfortunate little girl that knew the sacred song would just have to accept her fate. After all, it was destiny for him to take over...  
  
*********  
  
Impa stood in front of the King in the Royal Court. "Your Majesty, we are in need of a healer with magical abilities. As you know, my duties to Princess Zelda are becoming more and more numerous. I have healed the weak with my Sheikah magic, but I can no longer attend anyone but the princess. When you review the healer exams, I request that you not admit anyone without magical powers. It's bad enough that none of the other Royal Healers have any; now we are in dire need of a true healer! The others take months to repair a simple fracture! I ask that you pay close attention to the exam scrolls. That is all I have to say."  
"Impa," the King said, "I am not fit to choose the correct one. I would probably choose the worst of the whole bloody lot!" the King chuckled at this thought. "That is why," said the King, more seriously now, "I have chosen you to pick the new Royal Healer. You shall not fail. I have faith in you. Court adjourned!" Then the King was escorted out of the large courtroom by four guards, while Impa stood there, completely shocked. SHE was going to choose the healer? How could this be? She had another task to add to her arsenal of duties. Impa was overloaded with work. Not that she minded, though.  
Impa made her way back to Zelda's chambers. She had to tell Zelda of her new task. Zelda would be delighted! She loved picking people for court jobs. Especially if it meant she could make new friends. If Zelda had a choice between a child healer and an adult healer with the same qualities, she would undoubtedly pick the child. Zelda was a very social girl that never missed an opportunity to meet someone new. Zelda loved pleasing others, and Impa loved pleasing Zelda. Zelda had become almost a daughter to her. She loved Zelda with all her heart, and would never let any harm come to her. Even if she had to give her own life. Impa was a Sheikah, and Sheikah always put their own lives last. Impa would fight a horde of Iron Knuckles if it meant Zelda would be safe.   
Impa walked silently into Zelda's chambers, as to not awaken the princess. But there was no point in that, as Zelda was not even CLOSE to sleep. "Impa," squeaked the tiny princess, "I can't sleep. It's too dark and I'm not tired. Can you play the song again tonight? I wanna hear it. It sounds good."  
Impa took out her harp and said, "I will play your lullaby, but I will not open the door in any way. You need to learn to handle the darkness. Fear will become a part of your life if you don't learn to control it. Fear is the ultimate weapon of destruction. Do not learn to use it. Calm your fear of darkness and shadow, there is nothing to be afraid of, sweet child." Then she started to play the lullaby on her golden Sheikah harp.  
"Impa?"  
"Yes, my child?"  
"I'm not afraid of shadow, just dark."  
"That's all and well, dear. But you must calm ALL of your fears." Impa said, "Now it's time for you to get to sleep. I'll have no more talking until dawn. Good-night, Zelda." Then Impa strummed her fingers over the silky threads of the beautiful harp. As she got deeper and deeper into the melody, Zelda quietly closed her eyes, and slumbered once more.  



End file.
